


Steve Rogers: PR Disaster [Podfic]

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The Story of Steve 'Walking PR Nightmare' Rogers, and How For a Short While He Single-Handedly Destroyed the Emotional Health of Eva Laura Ortiz, His Now Ex-Publicist"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve Rogers: PR Disaster [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers: PR Disaster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/111787) by idiopathicsmile. 



Cover by revolutionaryjo

| 

## Length

  * 26:03



## Downloads

  * **Mediafire Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (23.5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/q38dldjs876b8bi/prdisaster-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (12.7 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/obj01gz3aob9g8n/prdisaster-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Permanent Links:**
    * [Zipped MP3 (23.5 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/prdisaster-mp3.zip)
    * [Zipped M4B (12.7 MB)](http://www.jo.spacia.org/podfic/prdisaster-m4b.zip)

  


  * **Archive Entry:**
    * [Here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/steve-rogers-pr-disaster)

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers starting shit is my favorite kind of Steve Rogers.
> 
> My sympathies, Eva.


End file.
